A Twist of Fate
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: The curse is broken but not all is as it seems when a young Regina turns up in Storybrooke despite her older self having run off with Robin before the curse in which, Rumple casted himself, hit. Feeling a strong connection, can Emma help the brunette to return home against 'Mayor Gold' wishes while debating in the mean time whether Regina had really ran off with Robin at all?


_This is a SwanQueen story although there will be the usual love/hate banter from the two ladies!_

 **Chapter 1**

"So, what is this all about?"

Snow glances towards her daughter while setting two coffee mugs down on the table before joining the curious looking blonde.

Emma clasps her hands around her mug and briefly blows on the hot liquid before meeting her mother's eye. "I don't know how to explain it and..I know its going to sound weird but..I have been learning magic for a little while now with Blue and..for some reason, recently I..I have been feeling a strong impulse of magic, but..its not mine because its.. _tainted_..like its not light magic but its not quite dark either and..I feel this.. _connection_. I know I should just talk to Blue but, she would just try and give me a answer that doesn't _answer_ my question. Is there anyone here in town aside from her and Gold who has magic?"

Having listened intently, the short haired woman mirrors Emma's actions of hugging her mug and frowns. "Erm..no..I don't..no I can't think of anybody.."

"Its probably just nothing..just me getting used to having this.. _power_ " tapping on her mug nervously, Emma raises an eyebrow as she suddenly thinks of something. "Have you still got the book that helped me figure you guys out?"

Nodding, Snow pushes her chair back and rises before heading off into her bedroom. Returning shortly, the woman holds out the dark brown, leather bound, fairytale book to the blonde who releases her mug and accepts with a smile before lifting her feet up to the chair's base to rest it within her lap. Opening up to the first page, Emma then lifts all the pages and begins to skim through the stories that she already knows or has been told. Pausing at one story, the blonde furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't remember this one..who is that?"

Moving her chair around to beside her daughter, the short haired woman takes her place then peers over to look at the book. "Oh her? That's Regina. I thought I had told you about her?"

Shaking her head, the blonde continues to stare at the woman on the page, intrigued. "..no..you...no..

Picking up on Emma's hard gaze, Snow clears her throat which ends up snapping the blonde's head up to face her with an embarrassed lip bite. "She was Queen..married my father when she was 18. Arranged more or less as he asked her and well, who could say no to a King? By the time I reached that age myself, Regina had become friends with a fairy and fell in love with this man named Robin Hood...she ran away a week after my 18th. My father was outraged but at that point became to sick to do anything about him, then he died. Luckily for me I had met your father by that point but then you know things didn't go smoothly.."

"Yeah..with Abigail or Kathryn whatever..I know the rest of the story" glancing back down to the book, Emma taps the page. "She..Regina, must have really loved that guy to run away from the King. Even I know that is treason not to mention adultery.."

"Emma there is one thing that I have never admitted to anyone and that is, your grandfather..my father, he wasn't always the kindest of people as many were lead to believe..behind closed doors he was strict and firm, to me, to the staff and even to his wife. I don't blame Regina for leaving..we were friends so to speak..I just wish that, that wasn't _it_. That I knew she was okay.." Looking sadly at the book, Snow then watches as the blonde takes her hand.

"I am sure she is fine.." Giving a reasurring smile, Emma closes the book then sets it on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubbing her hands together as she finds Blue rather indimidating, Emma knocks on the nunnery door then rocks on her feet while waiting for an answer. Watching the door open, the blonde gives a small smile to the woman. "Hey, got a minute?"

Blue simply nods seriously then leads Emma inside before speaking. "I needed to speak with you myself.."

"Oh?"

"I fear there is a strange magic that has entered the town..and right now I have no answers as to why or how.." The fairy explains, looking cautious.

The blonde takes a breath. "That is what I was coming here for..so you can feel it too?"

"Yes, its..out of place though..like its in the wrong time.."

"But that hasn't been discovered yet?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"No but..with _it_ being brought to this land, there is only one person who can transfer beings and objects without the need of a magic bean.." Blue continues to explain.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde doesn't look impressed. "Mayor Gold.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Emma had left that morning, Snow had made her way to the school because despite there no longer being a curse, people still needed to work. Having left early, the short haired woman was relieved to find the building empty as she wanted to finalize her lesson plan in peace. Walking down the corridor, Snow glances across through the open door of a classroom towards the window, sure that she had seen someone there by the largely grown apple tree in which students pick for their break time. Continuing on, the short haired woman stops again in disbelief as her eyes widen seeing a confused looking brunette woman, hair up in a sophisticated bun, allowing a couple of curls to hang loose by the frame of her face, circling the tall tree.

Hurrying out the room quickly, Snow heads towards the entrance and down the steps before rounding the corner to the playground just as the strange woman reaches up and pulls an apple sharp but with ease off of its stem.

"Regina?!"

Turning around in shock and giving a small gasp, the woman looks towards Snow while clutching the apple tight to her chest. "Snow?"

Staring at the young Regina who could be no more than 20 from the short haired woman's guess, Snow gulps then approaches her warily. "What..what are you doing here?"

Looking around at their surroundings, not recognising anything, the brunette opens her mouth to reply but struggles. "I..don't know..I was with you, discussing your masquerade ball and then..I was here? Why is my tree here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Snow shakes her head realizing that the tree was in fact the double of Regina's prized one that she had tended to since small. "I don't know Regina..I..lets go find help.."

Placing her apple back onto the rim of the large cemented plant pot that surrounded the tree, the confused brunette begins to follow Snow as they leave the school grounds.

"You cut your hair..."

 _A/N: thoughts? Also as I have been asked before, I am going to ask you if you want Henry to be part of the story now as just Emma's son or later? If now, should he be teen age or young?_


End file.
